Alpha & Omega 3
by strong man
Summary: Tony's dead and now Garth is dealing with depression but Humphrey is there to help him out but this suddenly turns into a romantic relationship and they decided to meet at a secret place so they can get some alone time but thing is that will they end up getting busted by their girls or not?...I also put two brand new pairings in here hope you like them
1. If Today Was Tony 's Last Day

**This is my first Alpha & Omaga fic so be nice, also this was requested by Joey508...btw I'm so sorry that this is six days late but you know..**

**Pairing: **Humphrey/Garth, Candu/Hutch, Mooch/Winston (Slash)

**Date:** October 7 2012

Shortly after Humphrey and Kate got married and Garth and Lily, it started to get dark so the two couples headed into the den

Hutch:"Kate"He said running towards the two panting hard

Kate:"Hutch?...what's wrong?

Hutch:"It's Tony...he's dieing"He said before running off

Kate looked at her mate in shock then they both ran to see Garth's dad

When they got there, they was Lily, his son, Salty, Shakey, Mooch ,Hucth, Candu and Winston standing beside his best friend, all of them had their heads down in depression

Garth walked up to his dad who was very weak and barely breathing

Garth:"Dad"He said with tears running down his eyes

Tony:'Garth..my boy"He said turned his head as best he can and putting a paw on his cheek

Tony:"I know that I made some mistakes about uniting the packs

Humphrey:"It's okay..dad"He said walking by his brother-in-law's side

Tony:"Humphrey...I am proud to call you my son

Humphrey:"Thanks"He said in a sad tone

Tony took a deep breath of pain before turning to Winston

Tony:"Winston...my dear friend...I want to thank you for opening my eyes and letting me see the truth

Winston:":"No problem

Tony looked up to the sky and said his final words

Tony:"Everyone...I want you to know that I love you all...from now on Hutch will lead you...as for me"he made his last breath"My time is up"That sentence faded away as he slowly closed his eyes

Garth:"(gasp) Dad!"He said in a broken voice

No response was made then he whined as the rest had gone up in tears

Cando was a very strong wolf but he had his emotional moments as Hutch did

The smaller male walked to the wall of the den trying to hold back his tears but that didn't stop Hutch

Hutch:"Candu are you okay?

Candu:"He was Winston's brother-in-law and now he's.."He began to tear up but keep that from happening, he nuzzled under his chin in a soothing motion

This was very unexpected but he accepted it anyway, besides they both never actually thought about love...all they thought about was hunting so this was very new to them

Humphrey looked at his brother and gave him a brotherly nuzzle then waked back to his mate and licked her cheek

Lily did the same thing with her mate

Now for Winston, he looked the most saddened because he had just lost his only friend in the whole forest but his mate, Eva gave him a warming nuzzle

Now everyone even the fans seem to forget about Salty, Shakey and Mooch

Let's move on to Mooch, well he is always hungry and thinking about food...well this time he was thinking about getting a boyfriend that would cuddle with him, listens to his thoughts and have a very good understanding of him

He could pick Salty or Shakey, no they were his best friends it would be odd...he needed someone like Winston of maybe some of the other handsome wolf's but he decided that Winston was the handsomest of all but there was only one problem, he already has a mate on him

Mooch thought"It's not fair"to himself

Hours had passed and the group fell asleep in the same spots, Candu had his neck under Hutch and with the help of his long mane...he was indeed warm

As for Garth who was sleep along-side his brother was tossing and turning, he started to have nightmares about the death of his father

He gasped himself awake but didn't wake his mate or Humphrey's, he got up from the cold ground and walked out of the den

He needed to get some water to get his father's death off of his mind

He walked through the grass and came across a lake, he walked to the edge and started drinking

Tears started to run down his cheek into the water creating ripples and from them he saw his brother

He turned around, his eyes still in tears

Humphrey:"What are you doing out here?

Garth:"What's it to you?"He turning away from him

Humphrey had never heard those kind of words come out of his mouth but he knew that he was having a really hard time dealing with the fact that his father is dead

Humphrey:"Garth...I feel as just as mush pain as you do but you have to learn to let this go

Garth hated to admit it but he was right

Garth:"I don't know...but I just can't seem to shake this off...maybe"He sniffed and paused

Humphrey:"Maybe...what?"He said waiting

Garth:"Maybe...I need some loving

Humphrey:"Okay...I'll go get Lily"He was about to turned around

Garth:"From a male"He just went right out and said it

When Humphrey heard those words, he stopped and looked at his brother who had a fake smile

Humphrey:"What did you say to me?"He said fully turning his body around

Garth was feeling quite nervous now, he didn't want to tell him that he was in love with him because he would think it's odd since there both brothers but this could maybe his only chance he has to be alone with him, it was now or never to put it a little better

Garth:"I love you...I had always had a secret crush on you

Humphrey couldn't believe that those words came out of his mouth but how can he say that, they both have mates

Garth:"I know it's hard to believe but when me met I wanted to tell you very badly but you know...an Alpha can't be with an Omaga at that time but thanks to Winston it can be so but you were also in love with Kate

Humphrey:"Wow...you really do love me...but how come you choose Lily?...explain that one

Garth:"Thats when I have to go undercover, it I didn't...I would always want to be around and you were starting to get curious

Humphrey:"So...let me get this straight...you married her because of me

Garth happily nodded, walked up to him slowly and licked his nose then stepped back to see whar Humphrey's reaction is gonna be

Humphrey:" Wow...I...

Garth:"You don't have to say anything"He said knocking him down and nuzzling his chest

Humphrey looked at his eyes and saw something that he never saw before in his entire life and that is protection and strength

Humphrey:"Garth...your eyes"He said stating at them dead in the eye

Garth:"Huh?...what about them"He said in confusion

Humphrey:"I never noticed but you definitely have the most cutest eyes ever

Note that both were blinded by love so neither of them knew their true potential but since they were all alone, they can finally express their love to each other

Garth couldn't help but giggle and nuzzled his cheek

Humphrey:"Garth?

He looked at his brothers face

Humphrey:"Let keep this between us and make this out secret place to meet at night

Garth:"Yeah...we'll be able to have some private time together cause in the sunlight they can easily tell when somethings up"He smiled

Humphrey:"So...what do we do in the daytime?

Garth was so busy confessing his love to his brother that he didn't think about it, he went deep in his thoughts and had an idea

Garth:"I got it...well do what any normal wolf would do"He said looking at Humphrey

Humphrey:"Which is...?

Garth:"When we are all alone we'll do what any other couple would do which is anything romantic but when others are around we

Humphrey:"We do the opposite...right?"He quickly said

Garth:"Exactly!"He said agreeing with his new mate

Humphrey and Garth smiled at one another and in slow motion came in frr a passionate kiss but something caught Garth's eye and he got off of him

Garth:"Humphrey...look

Humphrey:"Huh?"He said getting up

Garth:"At the water...it's our reflection

Humphrey:"What about it?"He said standing very close to him

Garth:"When we get close to each other...it's telling us that we are...one

Though Humphrey didn't had never seen this before he completely understood what it ment, they very indeed belonged together

Soon Humphrey let out a yawn and Garth noticed then suggested that they need their rest so Humphrey laid down on the cold ground but due to the cold breeze he shivered

Garth got on top of him with all his weight and due to his Flaming Brown and Cream fur, Humphrey wasn't feeling cold anymore

Both their hearts were now completely whole as it wasn't with their girls

**Remember Lion King 2 Simba's Pride, well l got the we are one part from after the song "Love Will Find A Way"" and Kovu and Kaira saw their reflections in the water **

**Anyway...review if you can, and fave...oh I almost forgot to add, I came with this Message that reads:**

**Gay, lesbian and bisexual...people say that it's not right and that you need help...well let me tell you something, people like us have the right to be whoever you wanna be...of cource people are going to say are your going to hell or that they are going to kill you but thats only because they are jealous of you...they don't really mean it...we will change the world and thats a fact **

**This Message is for the haters and the haters that messes with my friends**


	2. Dating, Mating And Disapointng

**This**** is my second chapter of Alpha & Omaga 2 **

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Humphrey/Garth, Hutch/Candu, Mooch/Winston ( Slash )

It was morning and the sun shined down on the forest and birds were chirping

Everyone woke up, yawned and stretched out their legs

Outside the den, Garth lifted his head up and stretched out his body then got off of his new mate

He looked at his lover and smiled at the sound of his musical snoring

Humphrey yawned and stretched as well, he got up off of the ground and both nuzzled each other with lust and passion, something that Lily and her sister never

Humphrey:"Good morning, how're you feeling?

Garth:"I still feel a little disappointed but now that I'm with you...I think I'll be okay

Humphrey:"That's good to hear but better head back"He warned his lover

Garth:"Yeah...we don't want Kate or Lily to find us

Humphrey:"What about our friends?"He suggested

Garth:"Sure...why not but it'll have to be the friends we trust the most

Humphrey nodded and nuzzled his neck, Garth did the same but as soon as they saw Kate coming their way, they stopped and acted like nothing happened

Kate:"Hey guys...so me and Lily are going to have some fun...care to join us?

Humphrey:"Uh...thanks but I rather hang out with Garth today

Kate:"I understand"She said before nuzzling his cheek before departing

Garth sighed in relief that she was gone then felt warm fur brush against his neck

Humphrey:"Good thing she didn't know

Garth:"Yeah

Humphrey:" I love you..Garth

Garth:"I love you too Humphrey

They pulled away and started walked close together but then Winston came up to them

Winston:"Morning

Humphrey:"Morning to you...dad

Winston:"Dad?"He said in confusion

Humphrey:"Yeah...well since-

He froze and looked at his new mate, he saw his whine and turned back to Winston

Humphrey:"You know...I soda figured that you cloud by Garth's dad and mine

Little did you fans know, Winston was a very open mind wolf so he considered the offer of being a father to them

Garth:"Thanks...Winato-I mean dad

Winston smiled at them both then walked away and the new couple continued walking

When Humphrey was about to talk, Garth hushed him up cause he saw someone moving in the bushes

Garth:"Humphrey...stay behind me

Humphrey nodded and followed him towards

Inside, it was Hutch and Cando, they were mating and it was Candu who was taking the blow

Candu grinded his teeth as his mate went faster and faster and further as he gained speed

Soon they both were sweating like they were in the desert, both let their toungs hang out then Hutch of his mouth

Hutch:"Almost...close"He said the best he could"be prepared

Candu turned his head a little and nodded then Hutch blasted his whole load of cum into his lovers tailhole until there was no more left

Candu howled as Hutch did but due to them being completely surrounded by bushes and in the back of the den..others were unable to hear them

That it until Humphrey and Garth came and caught them in the act

Hutch and Candu saw the two and then slid out of one another

They were completely out of breath...well Candu is, they were laying on their backs but Hutch was barely breathing but looked at his mate

He tried to get up as best he could and went over to him

Hutch was dripping sweat off his nose, his mane and his tail but when he got to Candu he fainted right on top of him so the small wolf have to finish the job

He licked away the places that he could reach and lift the other places alone

He saw a shadow that belonged to Humphrey and looked up

Candu:"Humphrey...Please...don't tell anyone

Humphrey:"Easy...Candu...I won't tell

Candu:"Oh...so...what are you doing here?

Humphrey:"First...I got to ask you something

Candu:"Sure

Humphrey:"Okay...can you keep a secret?

Candu:"Of course

Humphrey:"Well...I'm gay now and Garth's my mate"He said as his mate came up beside him and nuzzled his cheek

Candu:"Whoa...uh...okay...great

Note that he didn't disapprove of this or anything but he was very supportive of his decision

Humphrey:"Thanks a lot"He looked around

Garth:"Hey...Candu

He looked at the red wolf

Garth:"Do you mind if we use this for our needs of mating

Cando was more then happy to add a gay couple to the mating circle

Humphrey:"Will...he be okay?"He said looking at the fainted wolf

Candu:"Hutch is a strong wolf...he just needs time to recover

Garth:"Well...we have to go

Candu:"Okay...bye and you guys are welcome here anytime

Humphrey smiled and took his mate out of the circle

Garth:"What should we do next..Humphrey?"He said jumping up in the air then his tail wagged

Before Humphrey could say anything, he and Garth heard a wonderful howl

Garth:"It's coming from Howling rock..come on"He said running in the direction

Humphrey:"Garth...wait up"He said running after him

At Howling rock on the top, Mooch was howling at the moon but was unaware that Garth was sitting right on the lower level

Humphrey came by his side panting and saw what his mate was looking at then sat quietly

Garth:"What a wonderful howl...just like you"He whispered in Humphrey's ear

Humphrey smile at Garth and say even closer to him with both of their tails wrapped around each others

**Mooch's howling voice and sing voice is going to be by Cee Lo Green but if your wondering...he's howling at the moon because he's depressed that Winston has a wife plus he don't think of himself as a perfect mate due to him always being hungry**


	3. Mooch's Point

**This**** is my third chapter of Alpha & Omaga 2**

**Pairing: **Humphrey/Garth, Hutch/Candu, Mooch/Winston

**Rating: **M

When Mooch was done howling at the moon, he turned around and was his pal and Garth

He smiled and came down then walked in front of them, he sat down on his butt

Humphrey:"Mooch...what was very beautiful

Garth:"Yeah...I didn't know you could sing like that

Mooch:"Well..."He blushed

Humphrey:"So...what are you doing up here all alone

Mooch just turned and walked slowly to the edge of a rock but not to close

Humphrey:"Mooch?"he said walking towards him along with his mate behind him

The two was in between him and Humphrey asked him what was wrong

Mootch:"How do I get someone to love me for who I am?"He said out of the blue

Humphrey:"Oh...well...you...uh-

Garth:"You just let love come naturally"He said finishing Humphrey's sentence for him

Mootch:"But what if that wolf already had a girl?

Garth and Humphrey then knew who he was talking about

Garth:"Ohhhh...this is about Winston..huh

Mooch sadly nodded and just laid down with his paws covering his face then whimpered

Garth & Humphrey looked at each other and could see that Mooch was indeed and deep pain and depression so he told Garth to stay here with him while he goes and get Salty and Shakey

Garth gave him a quick nuzzle before he departed from the rock then he himself went back to keep Mooch comfy

Humphrey ran through the grass and behind trees, even inside the den but nowhere to be found

Meanwhile Shakey was teaching Salty how to make eye contact

Shakey:"Repeat after me...your love is like a rose of a thousand kisses...now you"He said pointing at the other male

Slaty:"Your...love is like passion to my kisses"He smiled

Shakey hit his forehead

Shakey:"Okay...lets try something new

Just then, Humphrey came to a stop panting hard

Shakey:"Oh...Humphrey

Humphrey:"Shakey...Salty...you got to come to the Howling Rock

Shakey:"Excuse me but we're in the middle of a lesson here so"He closed his eyes

When he opened his eyes, Salty and Humphrey were gone

Note that Salty had always know how to get out of his lessons

Shakey:"Oh..darn it Salty"He chased after the two but mostly Salty

At the rock, Garth was giving Mooch some really good advise about romance and Mooch himself was paying attention and with his tail wagging he can tell that he was happy as can be

When Salty and Humphrey got to the rock, Garth turned around and ran to his boyfriend then nuzzled him, Humphrey nuzzled back

Salty was beside him

Salty:"Humphrey...Is Mooch alright?

Garth:'He's right over there but stay quiet because he's really depressed

Salty nodded and went over be Mooch's side while he was his mate shared a very passionate kiss

Salty:"Mooch?"He said softly

Mooch didn't say anything, just walked slowly to the den

Humphrey saw the depressed wolf and asked where he was going

Mooch:"I need some time for my broken heart to heal"He said not looking at his pal

As he walking, he took a little glance at what he saw

Eva and Winston were walking along and he just sighed and walked on

Winston saw that Omega wolf was feeling rather upset...he just couldn't bare to see his fellow wolfs upset

Inside the den, Mooch was burying his head with his paws covering up his face again and cried

He saw a shadow and looked up but minutes he was that it was Winston, he got up and turned around

Winston:"Mooch?"He walked over by his side and sat down" Is something wrong?

Mooch:"Leave me alone"He said quietly

Winston:"Mooch...please...if there's a problem then tell me

Mooch finally stood up and faced the Alpha wolf

Mooch:"You wanna know what my problem is!

Winston:"Yes...please tell me"He demanded

Mooch:"You are Eva's mate...and I love you!"he said before storming off running deep into the forest tears continue to falling down his cheek

Winston was left completely speechless, he couldn't believe that someone who was 38 in human years would be in love with him

He felt very stiff like he couldn't even move his body

Meanwhile, Salty caught by Shakey and the two lovely couples felt that is was time to mate because they were getting desperate, Humphrey was wanted Garth's body as he wanted him so they headed to the mating circle

Candu was sleeping next to his mate who had recovered and was now looked at his love, he was so peaceful when he was asleep so he walked over and got on top of him very carefully

Humphrey and Garth came along, Candu woke up from his slumber and looked at the two

Hutch got off of him and stood by his side

Candu:"Let me guess...you want to mate with Garth...right"He said trying to get inside his head

Both of the two males nodded and told Hutch that they were very desperate

Hutch and Candu smiled then looked at each other, they left the circle to let Humphrey & his boyfriend have their privately

Humphrey:"Ready?"He said looking at Garth

The other male nodded and Humphrey lowered his front down and lifted his back-side up then lifting his tail

Garth licked all the walls inside him cleaning it so he won't be as tight then once that was done, he started to mount him

He also started to move very slowly but the Omega wanted him to go faster

Garth:"You sure?"He said"Cause I don't want to hurt you

Humphrey:"Yes...I can take it"He said

Garth smiled and blushed then went on with Humphrey's wishes and went faster

Humphrey panted rapidly as his mate was pounding into him but it felt so good even better the Kate

Garth was enjoying the session as well, he also thought that this was a lot better with Humphrey then Lily

Both let their toungs hang out of their mouths as they were both sweating as fast as Garth went

I wasn't long before he blasted his cum into the other male then they quickly got off and laid down on their sides

Garth scooted over to his lover's back and started licking the sweat and stickiness away, Humphrey did the same to him

Meanwhile deep in the forest, Mooch was crying even more on a stump that was in the middle of the forest...now seeing that he rejected him or so he thought, he decided to never go back

**Awww poor Mooch but as you may have guessed is that Mooch left before he could see Winston's reaction and now he can never to back**


	4. I'm Gonna Regret This

**This**** is my Forth chapter of Alpha & Omega 2**

**Rated:** M

**Pairings: **Humphrey/Garth, Hutch/Candu, Winston/Mooch

It was getting late and all the wolfs went to the den including Hutch and his mate, they were sleeping close to the wall all cuddled up together...Humphrey and Garth were sleeping by the water

All the wolf's had sweet dreams but Winston was still in freeze form can't believe that Mooch told him that he always loved him, he smiled then Eva came up by his side with sleepy eyes

Eva:"Winston...are you okay?, I haven't seen you all day

Winston:"I don't know"He said like he was out of his mind

Eva:"Well...I'm going to sleep but I think you need some sleep also

Winston:"I think I'll go for a walk

Eva:"Whatever"She said yawning then went to her spot and laid down

Once she was fully asleep, Winston was like"I got to find Mooch...hope he's okay"

After he said that, he walked out and passed Humphrey & Garth who were deep in their sleep

Once he was away from the two packs, he ran the rest of the way and knew exactly where he went by using his nose but when he got to the forest, he quietly walked the rest

He was Mooch sleeping beside the stump and smiled then went over not making a sound

He came by his side and was the small wolf shiver from the head down so he decided to get on top of him with all his weight, luckily Mooch was very sleepy to even notice

Winston:"I'm am going to regret this"He said in his mind before falling asleep with a smile on his face

**(o)**

Morning came quickly and the sun shined into the den then everyone woke up from their wonderful nap

Eva stretched her body and went outside to feel the warm breeze on her fur and as for Hutch and Candu, they were playing in the grass along with Humphrey and his boyfriend

In the deep forest, Mooch felt Winston breathing on his neck and loved it then the Alpha woke up, got off of the Omegas back and stretched then looked back to the young wolf and smiled

He leaned his head down and gave him a light kiss then went and sat then suddenly Mooch started to wake

Winston looked back at him and straightened his fur on top of his head a bit and quickly turned back

The young wolf smiled and got up and stretched as well then went over to the Alpha who had his eyes closed

Mooch:"Winston?

No answer was given

Mooch"Winston, your mate is probably getting worried...you should get on home

Again no response and Mooch was getting frustrated so he walked in front

Mooch:"Last time...why won't go home?

Winston remained silent and Mooch got ready to pounce him to the ground

Winston:"Let me up"He said after grunting

Mooch:"Not until you tell me why!

Winston:"I can't tell you

They rolled

Mooch:"You can and you will!

Winston:"Please...have mercy"He said about to whimper

Mooch:"Then tell me

They rolled once more

Winston:"Okay...you wanna know why I won't go back!

Mooch:"Well...spit it out already!

Winston:"The reason is that I'm not leaving here...without you

Mooch:"What?"He stopped growling

Winston:"I guess what I'm trying to say is that (He took a deep breath) I love you"He got off of him and turned his back on his and lowered his ears

Mooch:"You love me...but I thought that you rejected me"He said getting up

Winston:"You got it all wrong...I actually accept your love for me then I kinda felt the same way about you

Mooch:"Oh...Winston"He said walking closer and slowly licked his back which made him moan

The Alpha turned slowly around and gave the Omega a everlasting passionate kiss, he fell down to the ground

Winston went on top of him and nuzzled the other's neck before licking it

Mooch wanted Winston very badly and now he got him under his paw

Mooch let his toung band out of him mouth and the Alpha pulled him even closer till their lips were on lock

Winston's toung was like being in heaven as he thought of the other male

He then rubbed his back in a soothing motion, that gave him a pretty warm feeling

Now that he has in his life Winton, he was happy as can be again but what will Eva think once she finds out that her mate is with him?

Winston:"Mooch...get up I have an idea"He said in his ear

Mooch:'Oh?"He said getting off of him

Winston:"Yeah...lean in front of that tree over there"He said pointing at it

Mooch smiled and did as he was told

Mooch:"Okay...what am I going to doooo oh god"He said looking at his lover who was licking his private

Winston:"You like that huh?

Mooch:"Oh...my god"His eyes are looking upward and panting

Winston:"Here's the big surprise"He said before going to his lips, he placed his toung in his mouth

The Omega put both paws on his shoulders and nuzzled him

The two deepened the kiss that made the moment they had more romantic and powerful

Mooch:"I love you...so much

Winston:"I love you too

Suddenly, Eva was calling her mates name because she was worried that he might've gotton lost or something

Winston slowly pulled away from Mooch and went running back to the woods but looked back at him who was still laying down

Winston:"Are you coming?"He said smiling

Mooch:"Yeah"He said getting up and walking by his side"but I have been thinking about keeping this our little secret

Winston liked that idea very much, no one should know...not even Hutch, Candu, & Humphrey or Garth...at least not yet

The two gave each other a quick lick on the noise before departing

**I read the Wiki and it said that Mooch is 'lowers the boom' which means what he don't get angry, fight or growl but I did him growling in this chapter because Winston refused to tell him why he was not going back **

**Replay to Joey508: A promise is a promise and it's been two days already and it's 12:39...I done with this one and I honestly tried to write as fast as I can **

**Oh...and before I forget, Shakey looks like a girl is you look at it on Wiki so...yeah and Candu...he looks kinda cute when he's angry**

**One more thing, if you look ay Lily's face...she looks a lot like a Chinese wolf**


	5. Between The Lovers

**This is my fifth chapter of Alpha & Omega**

**Pairings:** Humphrey/Garth, Hutch/Candu, Winston/Mooch, Marcel/Paddy

**Rated:** M

As the two walked, Winston asked Mooch if he knew what the plan was

He nodded then the Alpha faced forward, he peeked out to see if his mate was anywhere to be seen...she wasn't so they went out of the forest

Winston:" So what you wanna do?" He said facing his new lover

Mooch:" Have you ever tried log-sliding?

Winston:" What's that?" He said looking confused

Mooch:" Follow me" He said before departing to the meadow where Humphrey and Garth was at along with Hutch & Candu, Winston followed

He stared blindly at his ass with those soulless eyes of his and licked his lips than without the other knowing, he walked closer and started sniffing/accepting the scent of him then the Omega asked him what he was doing

Winston took two steps back away and explained the ritual to him

Note that I know that he was at the meeting but maybe he couldn't see

Being a dog, he completely understood the question why, that ritual meant that it's official so he walked towards him and sniffed him as well then both nibbled one another on the ear...finally touched noses

This was indeed the happiest moment of Mooch's life but he started to doubt that Winston would feel the same way

Soon after Humphrey, Garth, Hutch, Salty, Shakey and Candu walked toward them

Humphrey:" Mooch...are you okay?" He said sounding worried

Mooch:" I am now" He said looking at his mate by his side who nuzzled him

Salty smiled gracefully at him that he had finally found someone but Victoria who was a fantasy character at Holing Rock when celebrating the two marriages did not exist, now he's all alone and lonely...he really need a mate that would love his for life but who

Humphrey walked up to his friend and patted him on the shoulder as his support

Winston:" So...Humphrey I see that Garth is your mate

Garth:" I am" He went up to him

Hutch walked up as well

Winston:" Hutch, I didn't see you there

Hutch:" Hey...Winston, me and my mate here "Candu walked beside him" found a private place where you can mate all you want...what do you say" they faced him

Humphrey & Garth looked at the two as well

Mooch looked down and lowered his ears until Winston licked his cheek which made the smaller male lifted his ears up and looked at him

Winston:" You ready for this?" He said smiling

Mooch:" What about Eve...what I-

He was cut off by a kiss on the lips then pulled away

Winston:" Don't worry...come on

The three couples went to the mating circle but Salty frowned and turned around, walking slowly to Howling Rock

Shakey looked at Salty and lowered his ears then started to silently follow him

**(o)**

When he made it to the rock, he went to the top of it completely unaware that Shakey was hiding behind a tree, he peeked his head out to see Salty sitting down on his butt howling

The sound of his howl was so full of sorrow and pain so he came out from behind the tree then smiled while walking up the hill

Salty continued to howl but stop when he heard the howl of another wolf beside him, he turned his head and saw Shakey

Salty:"Shakey, what are you doing here?

Shakey:" I wanted to se if you were okay

Salty:" Oh

Sharkey:" Your howling was amazing by the way" He said putting his hair back and trying to hide his blushing

Salty:" Well...you wanna howl together then?

Sharkey:" Sure" He smiled

Both howled at the same time, a beautiful melody busted open like a rose-bud

The song "Who Will I Run To" By Kiley Dean played as the two howled into the blue sky

**(o)**

**Before you guys say anything, I didn't forget about the two birds**

Paddy was taking is morning bath in the lake while his mate was practicing his golfing skills

Marcel was about to swing until he felt a pain on his back

Marcel:" My Neck" He said shouting then sat down

Paddy noticed and ran out of the water to give him comfort

Marcel:" I'm getting too old for this" He said in a depressing tone

Paddy:" I know what will make you feel better" He pulled out his wing

Marcel took it and the duck pulled him up then guided him to a rock , he order him to lay down against it while he went behind him and started to give him a nice smoothing long masseuse

Marcel intently relaxed Paddy's soft feathers rested on his mate's shoulders

Paddy:" For the record your not too old for me" He said in a sexy tone

Marcel:"Ooooo, A little lower

Paddy:" Here" He said doing as he was told

His breath breathed on his neck which gave shivers down his spine then he relaxed even more until he came to the point that he was in heaven

Paddy:" How about here" He said guiding his hands towards his waist

The goose flipped on his stomach feeling calm and safe, that gave the opportunity for Paddy to give his lover his full package

**(o)**

Back at the Howling Rock, after the two finished howling together...they decided to take a little walk for a while until Candu and his mate came by

Salty:" Hey you two...what's up

Hutch:" Nothing...we just wanted to have time to ourselves" He said before leaning down and nuzzled the smaller wolf's neck

Shakey:" Where's Humphrey and Garth at?

Candu:"Their giving Winston and Mooch the test of mating

**(o)**

At the Mating Circle, Mooch was wondering how to assume the possession, so he did it like any other dog would

Mooch:" Like this

Humphrey:" Exactly like that, now just keep still

Garth:" Let Winston do his ritual

Mooch:" I'm scared" He said telling the truth that he had never done this before with anyone

Humphrey:" Just relax...it'll all be over soon" He said calming his friend

Winston:" Humphrey's right...just let yourself go" He said as he had already mounted the Omega

Mooch:" Can you go slow?" He warned to his mate

Winston:" Sure I'll go slow...are you ready

Mooch nodded and the Alpha started to put his member into Mooch's tailhole

It had accused that it would be painful since this was his first time but he found it to be soothing and full of wonder, he quickly started to loved this feeling

Winston, even though Eva was his mate was enjoying it the most because he would've had sworn that he had found that one wolf that would be his happily ever after but he had to admit that he was dead wrong about that

Winston:" Now...if you feel any pain then I'll stop" He reminded his lover

Mooch:" Please...don't stop!" He said loving the feeling of Winston entering him

The Omega then gripped his claws in the ground as the Alpha was about to release his sweet but sour load into his body

He began to close his eyes tight while grinding his teeth together then pant and finally Winston started to give away his last thrust into the small male before panting hard down his neck

**(o)**

Somewhere near the lake, the two lovebirds where making-out and you'll never guess who's on the bottom, it's Paddy

Paddy:" How about I give you singing lessons when we're done" He said breaking the kiss

Marcel:" I'd like that

Paddy smiled and licked his long neck while rubbing his cheek

Marcel felt like"Oh my god" when he got the feeling quickly

**I have to get something off my chest, I didn't see the movie but I saw the ending, all the characters and the howling music video...that's where I heard Paddy and Marcel**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry that I took long to make it but here it is**

**Now if you wanted some Mooch/Winston action then you got your wish but now that Winston's gay how will he explain it to Eve, **

**Will Shakey be the one Salty has been looking for all this time?...find out if the next chapter **


End file.
